


Talkshow oder Wollten wir das wirklich wissen?

by Leya



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Blick hinter die Kulissen von DN Angel...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talkshow oder Wollten wir das wirklich wissen?

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Story ist uralt. Ursprüngliche Veröffentlichung: 25.02.2004.

-*-*-

 

Der Moderator _(sehr distinguiert und der Sache eindeutig nicht gewachsen)_ begrüßt jovial das Publikum.

Moderator: "Herzlich Willkommen! Wir haben heute die Crew von D.N. Angel eingeladen uns einige Fragen zu beantworten und einige ihrer intimsten Geheimnisse zu enthüllen! Und hier sind sie! Dark Mousy, Daisuke Niwa, Satoshi Hiwatari und Krad!"

Die Genannten kommen herein und nehmen dem Moderator gegenüber Platz.

Moderator: "Daisuke! Du bist vierzehn und hast festgestellt, dass du dich in einen Dieb verwandelst, sobald du an deine große Liebe denkst! Wie fühlst du dich dabei?"

Daisuke: "Okay, ich meine, ich habe keine andere Wahl und manchmal macht es sogar Spaß!"

Dark: _(wirft ein wenig beleidigt ein)_ "Manchmal?" Niemand beachtet ihn.

Moderator: "Aha. Nun sag uns, welche der beiden Harada-Schwestern wirst du wohl bekommen? Welche wäre dir lieber?"

Daisuke: "Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll...gar keine! Ich kann die beiden nicht ausstehen!"

Dark: _(lacht sich beinahe tot)_ "Damit hast du jetzt alle Chancen bei den beiden verspielt!"

Daisuke: "Halt die Klappe! Die beiden sind ziemlich nervig!"

Dark: _(liegt fast unter seinem Stuhl)_ "Also ich find Riku wirklich süß...!"

Daisuke: "Dann nimm du sie doch!"

Dark: "Hatte ich doch schon!"

Daisuke: "WAS?!"

Dark: "Na, wenn du nicht zur Sache kommen kannst...Das arme Mädchen brauchte Trost!"

Moderator: "Äh, ja danke! Was ist mit dir, Krad? Du bist immer hinter Satoshi her! Wer ist denn im wirklichen Leben deine große Liebe?!"

Krad: _(grinst boshaft und hebt die Hand, in der er eine Kette hält, die an Satoshis Handgelenk befestigt ist)_ "Noch irgendwelche Fragen?!"

Moderator: _(läuft rot an)_

Satoshi: _(beugt sich zu Dark hinüber)_ "Hast du dein Werkzeug dabei?!"

Krad: _(zerrt an der Kette, wobei Satoshi den Halt verliert und zu seinen Füßen landet)_ "Du gehörst mir!"

Satoshi: _(wütend)_ "Lass mich endlich in Ruhe, du perverser Irrer!"

Krad: _(schlägt ihn)_

Moderator: "Aber...nicht doch!"

Dark: _(lehnt sich zu Krad hinüber und tätschelt ihm beruhigend die Schulter)_ "Du solltest netter mit Satoshi umgehen! So wirst du seine Liebe nie gewinnen!"

Krad: _(grollt wütend vor sich hin)_ "Halt. Dich. Da. Raus."

Dark: "Ich zeig dir, wie so etwas geht!" _(schnappt sich Satoshi und verpasst ihm einen glühenden Zungenkuss)_

Krad: "Ich bring dich um!" _(stürzt sich auf Dark)_

Satoshi: _(hat Dark sein Werkzeug geklaut, öffnet die Kette und versucht fluchtartig das Studio zu verlassen, wird jedoch von Daisuke aufgehalten, der ihm ein Bein stellt)_ "Nein!"

Daisuke: "Nicht so schnell! Wir müssen uns unterhalten!"

Satoshi: _(verzweifelt)_ "Nicht jetzt! Noch eine Nacht mit Krad stehe ich nicht durch!"

Daisuke: _(wirft sich auf Satoshi)_ "Ist mir egal!"

Die beiden schweigen sich an, dann wird Satoshi blass.

Satoshi: "Du nicht auch noch!"

Daisuke: _(versucht verlegen seine Erektion zu verbergen)_ "Ich kann doch nichts dafür! Du bist einfach umwerfend!"

Moderator: "Äh, vielleicht ein kleiner Werbeblock?!"

Nach der Werbepause.

_(Leicht veränderte Sitzordung, wobei Satoshi sich geweigert hat, irgendeinem von den anderen nah zu kommen, während Daisuke zwischen Krad und Dark Platz genommen hat, um weitere Tätlichkeiten zu verhindern.)_

Moderator: Da sind wir wieder! Und schon geht es weiter mit unserer Talkshow. Wir haben während der Pause einige Zuschauerfragen gesammelt, die wir jetzt beantworten werden! Erste Frage: E. aus *** würde gern wissen, wer von euch wohl Satoshi bekommt?

Krad: "Ich natürlich!"

Satoshi: _(wütend)_ Gar keiner! Was denkt ihr eigentlich von mir?

Schweigen im Saal. Dann:

Daisuke: "Willst du das wirklich wissen?"

Satoshi: "Nein, danke! Mir reichts!"

Krad: Hiergeblieben!" _(wirft sich auf den Jungen und drückt ihn zu Boden)_

Satoshi: "Nimm deine Finger da weg! Hilfe!" _(sieht die hungrigen Blicke von Dark und Daisuke und überlegt es sich anders)_ "Schon in Ordnung! Macht euch keine Umstände!"

Dark: "Schade!"

Moderator: _(winkt nach dem Sicherheitspersonal)_ "Trennt die beiden! Sie ruinieren meine Show!"

Ein gellendes Pfeifkonzert belehrt ihn eines Besseren.

Satoshi: _(verpasst Krad einen Tritt in die xxx und stößt ihn von sich)_

Krad: _(liegt jammernd am Boden)_

Dark: _(lacht sich tot)_ "Mann, das tut mir aber leid für dich!"

Daisuke: _(nutzt seine Chance, Satoshi festzuhalten, der an ihm vorbeiläuft)_ "Bleib hier! Ich will dir endlich sagen, was ich für dich empfinde!"

Satoshi: _(extrem genervt)_ "Das muss doch nun wirklich nicht sein, oder?"

Daisuke: _(beleidigt)_ "Und ob! Ich liebe dich!" _(zieht ihn an sich und küsst den heftig strampelnden Jungen leidenschaftlich)_

Moderator: "Äh, also....Werbung? _(Kopfschütteln aus der Regie)_ Nein? Ähm, ja, ich schätze, wir sollten....ich weiß auch nicht!"

Dark: _(trennt Daisuke und Satoshi voneinander)_ "Lass Satoshi in Ruhe!"

Satoshi: _(erleichtert)_ "Danke!"

Dark: "Never mind! Du kannst dich ja mit einem Kuss bei mir bedanken!"

Satoshi sieht rot und schlägt ihn nieder, dann verlässt er im Laufschritt das Studio, während Daisuke hinter ihm herläuft.

Moderator: "Tja, ich schätze, das wars erst mal! Schalten Sie auch das nächste Mal wieder ein, wenn es heißt: Dinge, die Sie garantiert niemals über Ihren Star wissen wollten!"

 

ENDE


End file.
